


her path (and my own) leads me to you

by Nebbles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: War is not easy on anyone, Mercedes knows, and it is common to seek out comfort when one can find it. To Mercedes, those comforts lie in the form of Marianne, who perhaps offers more solace than the Goddess herself.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fire Emblem Christmas Rare Pair Exchange 2020





	her path (and my own) leads me to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tangerinabina_de_archanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinabina_de_archanea/gifts).



> I finally got a chance to write some gorgeous Marianne/Mercedes for this exchange, and I couldn't be happier! They're a very sweet pair who can support each other so much, and can learn how their own faith in the Goddess helps themselves and each other. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, and happy reading! <3

The remnants of a warm sunset dappled the cathedral grounds in their warm embers, oranges and red painting the rubble. One could argue it brought elegance to the damaged cathedral, that this was the Goddess’ way of saying beauty still was present in a world painted by bloodshed and strife. She was still watching, imparting her blessings upon her followers, reassuring them the sun still would rise and set. They could still have hope, a precious thing, one Mercedes fervently clung to. 

She couldn’t fathom as to why the Goddess would let this awful war happen, or for the lives of their friends to nearly fade away like a flickering flame. Mercedes has never been more thankful for her resonance with white magic, how faith helped restore color to their cheeks, helped them fight another day. 

While Professor Manuela’s assistance was a wonderful addition, she and Marianne had done so much to keep Lorenz alive when they’d taken in from Myrddin. The wound left in his side by the Sword of the Creator was jagged and terrible, blood painting his elegant armor, but the Goddess had not taken him. Her grace filled the infirmary, tangible and sweet as Marianne smiled in relief, pushing some of his matted hair from his eyes.

“You’re safe, Lorenz,” she had whispered, voice thick with tears, “you’re with us now. I’ll wake up Ferdinand and tell him you’re here.” 

The man in question had remained at Lorenz’s side, doing what was possible in assisting in his recovery. Mercedes knew he was a hard worker, striving for perfection in all he did, and saw no reason to deny him. The poor dear had crashed after Lorenz was confirmed to be stable, curled up on the adjacent cot.

Mercedes had thanked her once they left the infirmary to give the two a moment alone, taking Marianne’s hands in her own. They were delicate and gentle, warm with the faint thrum of the remains of white magic. Despite the exhaustion that veiled them both, neither woman could hide the smiles on their faces. To save the life of another, of a friend, was truly a blessing of the Goddess. Her steps had guided their faith, and it had prevented Lorenz from going to meet her.

Despite this instance, the warm hope that blossomed in her chest, Rodrigue’s life had been lost the following moon. She and Marianne had attempted to preserve his life, yet no amount of healing seemed to undo the wound that tore into his flesh. They had tried to offer reason, that perhaps the dagger was coated in a poison or rusted with age to cause infection. It offered little comforts, and the scowl twisted onto Felix’s face indicated that perhaps for once, the Goddess would not provide her answers.

A soft, nearly silent exhale left her lips, hands clasped in prayer. It erred on the side of simplicity, that they would get through this week with hearts less heavy. Was it foolishness to ask for reprieve in war? Would the Goddess heed her words? 

Her gaze turned skyward once more as warm shafts of sunlight dipped beneath the shattered ceiling of the cathedral. Oh, it was getting so late already… Did she forget to eat dinner? How horrible! Ashe and Dedue had begun to cook together once more after the latter’s return, and she wasn’t even there to enjoy it! Annie would be so cross with her for ignoring her health! 

She brushed off her skirt after quickly standing with a small pout on her face, hoping she wasn’t going to worry others. Before making another step forward, Mercedes noticed that a familiar face had entered the cathedral, hands folded in front of her as she strode forward.

Goodness! Had they sent Marianne after her because of the hour? They had gone through so much trouble for her sake! 

“Oh, I’m so terribly sorry!” She quickly made her way over to Marianne. “I didn’t mean to make anyone come out here to find me.”

“No, it’s alright.” Marianne offered a small, tired smile. “I came here myself, Mercedes… not only did I want to speak to the Goddess, I also wished to see you, too.” 

“I just finished praying to her, but I don’t mind accompanying you at all.” She was a little hungry, but Marianne was always worth her time. “Is everything alright?”

She nodded. “I was speaking with Dimitri just now, actually. I wanted to see if he was okay after the loss of Lord Rodrigue.”

Mercedes had visited Felix (more like she had attempted to) earlier, but the door to his room was closed tight. Sylvain wasn’t present around the monastery either, and while it might have been presumptuous to assume, she imagined his comforting embrace imparted its warmth onto him. Ingrid had spent time at his grave, sometimes into the later hours before she’d been shooed off to bed.

Her heart ached for them all, for the angry, hurt tears Felix had attempted to hide during his father’s funeral. Dimitri’s expression did not waver, for he shed his tears earlier, and wished to speak on Rodrigue’s honor. Sylvain and Ingrid remained at Felix’s side, the latter’s hand wrapped around his. As a eulogy filled the night air, Mercedes had to wonder why the Goddess robbed them, had taken him so soon.

She still did not have any answers.

“May I ask how he is?” Mercedes gestured for her to follow as they strode into the cathedral’s depths once more. “I haven’t seen him around this week…”

“He’s doing better,” she answered, “but I can sense he still hasn’t been resting as much as he should…”

“No one seems to be getting any rest, but I suppose that’s how war goes.” A sigh left Mercedes. “Don’t people say there’s no rest for the weary? How dreadful…”

“It’s terrible. I was hoping when Lorenz had come back to us, it’d be the last time we felt so scared…” They stood in front of the rubble now, taking in the moonlight that was now filtering through the broken ceiling. “I know I can’t expect the Goddess to protect everyone… but I was hoping we would be strong enough to save Lord Rodrigue’s life. I can’t keep letting people down.”

“You know that’s not true.” Mercedes felt doubt herself, but could not give in. She’d finally given her voice a place in this world when returning to Garreg Mach, and regrets were not something she--or others, for that matter--needed to burden themselves with. “You and I did all we could to save his life. He’s with the Goddess now, watching over all of us. He wouldn’t want us to feel sorry for ourselves.”

“I-I know, but… we had managed to save Lorenz’s life, so I thought we would be lucky…” Her voice trailed off, eyes downcast. “I just wonder why it couldn’t be the same. Felix didn’t deserve to lose his father so suddenly.” 

To think he’d lost his brother so terribly too, and when he was a young boy… It was easy to say no one deserved to lose their loved ones, family, no matter the situation. Mercedes knew Felix wouldn’t find comforts in anyone’s prayers, which was alright. All she wished was for a way to ease the tumult in his heart, as well as Marianne’s.

“We shouldn’t feel guilty for being unable to save someone’s life. I know we’re healers, and it does fall upon our shoulders, but…” Realistically, there’s only so much they happened to be capable of. “We’re only human. We did everything we could.” 

Marianne kept her eyes on the floor, as if searching for answers upon its tile. “I don’t feel this way anymore, but it’s easy to remember how useless I used to feel, how I thought I was a burden… even if I told myself I’d be looking forwards, I can’t help but feel scared.”

Now, it would be easy to claim they’re all run with anxiety, but Marianne deserved more than such an obvious statement. Mercedes wished for nothing more than to pluck away each fear that was rooted in her heart, heavy with war. While her own was seized by the very same, she felt as if lightening Marianne’s would help in easing her own.

“One failure doesn’t make you any weaker.” She turned to face the other woman, bringing their hands together. “This war has been affecting us for the past five years, and we’re doing all we can to keep fighting. I know it’s horrible to lose even a single life, but what matters is keeping your head up high afterwards and being even stronger than before.” And if anyone knew strength, it was Marianne. “Looking to the Goddess helped me when I needed her the most, and if I can do anything to do the same for your sake, please let me know.”

“O-Oh, um…!” Were her eyes playing tricks on her, or did pink happen to decorate Marianne’s cheeks? “Well, I… I had come here to pray to her, so… I just wondered what guidance she would give me. Though I wouldn’t mind listening to you, either...” 

The poor dear had gone into a flustered mess so quickly, and Mercedes just had to wonder why. They were engaged in such a serious conversation just a moment ago! Was it terrible to think Marianne looked rather adorable with such an expression on her face? 

“I’m happy to help, but please, I can wait!” She offered a patient smile. “I know I’m nothing like the Goddess.” 

A tiny squeak left Marianne as she gathered her hands to her chest, as if she was daring to contest the claim. How silly--surely Marianne didn’t think of her in such a manner! That would mean they had fallen for one another, and she just couldn’t believe something so wonderful would finally come true. It wasn’t uncommon for love to blossom during war, and yet…! Was this really time to lose herself in such thoughts?

“The Goddess will always be there for me, Mercedes.” She shook her head with a smile. “I know you will be too, but… well, um, you’re here right now, so maybe I can talk to you instead of her.”

“My! Saying such things in the cathedral!” Mercedes giggled as she lifted a hand to cover her mouth. “You’ve grown so bold, Marianne.”

It was Marianne’s confidence after the five years that Mercedes began to look at her in a different way. They were wonderful friends before, of course, and she’d once never given up on the idea that Marianne carried inner strength. It had just needed some gentle coaxing to feel the day’s warmth, to perhaps shine even brighter than sunlight itself. It was difficult to remember the exact moment she’d fallen for the other, but maybe it was better that way. People said love was magical, after all! It was far more fun to just suddenly be wrapped up in its warm, cozy glow.

Glorious as it was, Mercedes knew this was hardly the time or place to hold a confession. She could’ve done it before, perhaps, during one of the many moments her gaze lingered too long. Her nerves had won every time, somehow, even after she’d tried to prepare herself for the task. Mercedes wished for it to be special, something so wonderful even the Goddess could not compare.

...My! To think Marianne kept making her think such things! 

“Can I ask you something?” Marianne tilted her head to the side with a curious look on her face. “Um, if that’s okay with you… you do seem distracted…”

“Oh! Goodness, don’t mind me at all.” Oops! How silly of her! “What do you need from me, Marianne?” 

“I just want to know how you manage to stay so strong.” She fumbled with her hands slightly, trying to maintain eye contact. “Even before the war, you’ve gone through so much, and you’ve always kept your head up high… I’m still not as strong as I’d like to be, even if I’m not afraid anymore… ”

“You know that’s not true.” Mercedes took a hold of her hands. “You should be very proud of how far you’ve come, and find strength in that. I know this war is challenging us all in terrible and scary ways, but you’ve truly done so much to help everyone. The fact that you’re here is enough of an inspiration in my eyes.”

“That’s sweet of you to say, but there are other people from the Alliance and Empire who came back to support Faerghus in this war,” she sighed, “I’m sure I can’t be the only person people turn to.” 

“Even if one person finds that in you, that is enough of a reason to believe in your resilience.” Mercedes’ smile remained gentle. “There isn’t any doubt in my mind people look up to you, Marianne.”

“I’m sure they’re all looking at you instead.” Marianne didn’t seem to realize how this made Mercedes’ heart skip a beat. “I-I mean, you’re always there for everyone, and you’re so easy to talk to, and--!” Or maybe she did!

Mercedes gave a soft giggle, and gave their hands a squeeze. “And I could say the same about you! How about we’re both inspirational and strong, hm? In our own special ways?”

Marianne’s eyes flickered to their hands, and then back to the soft smile on Mercedes’ face. “I like the sound of that. We can learn to be stronger together.”

“Together,” Mercedes repeated, “always know that you can call on me for anything, and I’ll come to you as well.” And… oh! She hadn’t answered the first question! “And I’m able to stay strong because I have people like you in my life, Marianne. It’s as simple as that.”

“I… I’m glad. Thank you, Mercedes.” There was something of a hint of pink on her cheeks. “I think I’m feeling better now.” She paused for a moment, as if having something else to say. “Do you think we could enjoy dinner after we pray together?”

“That sounds wonderful!” Mercedes’ smile grew even wider. “I couldn’t think of a better way to end such a long day.” 

A gentle silence came over them as Marianne began to pray, eyes closed in focus. For a moment, Mercedes had lost herself in the beauty her figure cut, blues of her dress melting into the floor below. The moonlight bathed her in an ethereal glow, as if the Goddess had sent an angel to bring her comforts to the monastery. It was rude to stare, and Marianne would hate to know she was doing such an action, and she would never hurt her. Mercedes closed her eyes as well, joining her in prayer.

She wasn’t sure what to ask the Goddess this time, other than for Marianne’s happiness. The future would be kind to them both, and she would find an appropriate time to share their feelings. For now, this simplicity was enough, to enjoy a moment of peace at her side. They had the Goddess, they had each other, and that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
